To Build a Bridge
by Bookworm741
Summary: Upon her arrival at Pixie Hollow, Clarion feels she hasn't known how to do or handle anything. Her fellow apprentice Anona sure isn't making things easier. The only thing Clarion has to look forward to is meeting the mysterious Winter Sparrow-Man every sunset. Soon, however, Clarion realizes she has to build bridges between herself and others if she ever hopes to be Queen.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: So when I watched Secret of the Wings last weekend with my little sis and I heard the story of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, ideas were already running through my head. So as I developed the story, it kind of turned into more than just their story. It has some extra goodies in it about Queen Clarion's origin :) Please review! It gives me more incentive to continue ;)**_

* * *

"Queen Isa?"

Isa sighed and refused the urge to cringe at the familiar voice of the Minister of Summer. She took one more longing glance at the sun fading in the distance and turned to meet the sparrow-man that was now inhabiting her room.

Forcing a smile, Isa responded, "Yes Augstin? For what reason do I owe the pleasure?" She knew very well what the scrawny sparrow-man with straw-like hair and largish nose wanted. It was the same thing he had been asking her about for the past three seasons, ever since he gained his apprentice Anona.

"Well," he started, "As you know, your human is coming upon the age of seventy." Isa cringed a little inwardly, but managed to maintain a pleasant expression. Did he have to keep bringing that fact up?

A raw wind blew in from the window she had left open behind her. Isa noted the Minister's shiver as it reached him and turned around to shut it, causing her raven-black hair to go askew. While she busied herself with that, the Minister continued.

"I know you've put this off for three seasons now, but it's time to face the facts. Your human will soon forget about you, and with that, he will stop believing. You must find a suitor before this comes to happen."

"Augstin, as much as appreciate your concern, I do not believe this is a topic I wish to discuss," Isa said coldly, like many times before. "My suitor will come when the time is right." She flitted over to where the Minister was standing to lead him out of the room like so many times before.

Instead of admitting defeat like usual, though, the Minister turned to face the Queen, stopping her.

"It is necessary, my queen, to address the situation."

Queen Isa stopped abruptly. She was about to lash out at him for his discourtesy, but he beat her to it.

"I am sorry, my queen, if you feel as though I'm being disrespectful, but you have five more seasons before you must give up the throne. It is customary that the queen trains her suitor for four seasons so they have experience in every season's preparations. You are running out of time," the Minister informed. "However, there is a solution. My apprentice Anona is very skilled in the talents of water, light, garden and fast-flying. She contains many talents unlike many other Ministers. It may be possible that she might have more that she is not able to explore. I believe she would be a suitable heir to the throne."

Isa was silent for a minute. She knew this was what he was getting at all this time, but she didn't think he would ever actually come out and say he was hoping his apprentice would take the throne.

Truthfully, Anona was talented. Much more talented than many other fairies. Anona knew it too, which was why Isa was opposed to her becoming queen. Isa had noticed that sometimes Anona's pride got in the way of her studies. Isa knew without a doubt that the next queen would have to be selfless. She must have the abundance to love, and the wisdom to guide. Anora was not that successor.

Isa sighed. "You say I have five seasons?" The Minister nodded. "Then I will compromise with you. The fall season will start in exactly two days. If, by the end of that season, I do not have a successor, I will train Anona. To that you have my word."

Isa saw the giddy smile forming on the Minister's face and said, "Now leave me. I want some peace before the new season."

The Minister bowed and happily set out on his way. As she watched him go, the Queen sighed. She turned and flew back to her window and opened it again, letting the cold air surge in around her. As the last light was fading from the sky, Queen Isa sent out a little prayer to a special child somewhere.

"Please give me a princess..."


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so bear with me here. This chapter is very much introduce the characters and establish some relationships. No Milori in this chapter :( But there is a reference to him! See if you can find it. (It's kind of like a scavenger hunt, except it'll be pretty easy to find.) But they will sorta meet in the next chapter.**_

**_And now, get to reading!_**

**_(Oh, and for Queen Isa's hair, kind of imagine a thick Katniss braid. I don't know if that's important or not, but now you know!)_**

* * *

"Hello?"

The young fairy looked around timidly at all the unfamiliar faces around her. There were so many mouths smiling and eyes staring, it was almost nauseating to look at. The young fairy's insides starting turning, and she couldn't quite force herself to stand up. Where was she?

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here."

The fairy froze at the sound of the voice behind her. She cautiously turned to face the voice and found herself in front of a very regal fairy. The lady was probably the single most beautiful being that she had ever seen, not that she had seen many. The dress was a shimmering gold, and it almost hurt the fairy's new eyes to look at. Her raven-black hair was swooped back into a thick braid. On top of her head sat a bright ring, the perfect contrast to her dark hair.

With a jolt, the fairy realized this fairy was the queen, and hastily went to bow.

The queen let a little chuckle and said once again in her projecting voice, "Welcome to Pixie Hollow."

The young fairy looked around curiously at her surroundings. Now that she could put a name to it, she realized how well it fit. Pixie Hollow. She liked it. The fairy felt a grin spreading on her face.

Before she knew it, the queen was standing in front of her. "My name is Isa," the queen said in a motherly tone. "Come now, lets see your wings."

The queen flew to the back side of the fairy. "Open," she said gently. The fairy carefully spread her wings. "Beautiful," said the queen. "Now flap." The fairy felt her wings move back and forth until her feet lifted from the ground. A smile spread on the fairy's face, as well as the queen's.

Then the queen made a gesture to behind the new fairy. The fairy watched in awe as several little tables appeared, surrounding her.

"Wha-"

"Bring forth the talents!" Queen Isa rang out. Then, as several fairies and sparrow-men came towards her carrying strange objects, Queen Isa looked at the new fairy, who was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "Every fairy has a talent they special at," the queen explained.

Behind her, the fairy heard a small, almost unnoticeable snort. Curious, she turned to see who made the sound. The queen quickly grabbed her hand to lead her back to the circle of tables, which all now contained a talent, but not quick enough because the fairy was able to get a quick glance back at a small fairy with auburn hair and a sneer on her face. She was standing on the landing the queen was standing on minutes ago with three others who looked about her age. Behind them stood two fairies and two sparrow-men. The new fairy turned her attention back to the Queen, who was explaining the importance of every talent.

The queen then gave the fairy a motherly smile and gently pushed her towards the center of the circle.

The fairy turned back to look at the queen uncertainly. "How will I know?"

"You will," said Queen Isa confidently.

The fairy timidly walked around the circle, gazing at the different substances to the different talents. There was a blob of water, a flower, a hammer, and so on and so forth.

Suddenly, she heard a collective gasp from the crowd.

She looked confused at the queen, who seemed to be holding her breath in awe.

Out of the corner of her eye, the fairy saw something glowing. She turned to see all the talents she had passed in the circle so far had become brighter. When she looked the other way down the circle, the fairy saw these talents, too, were beginning to glow.

The fairy took a step back into the center of the circle. By the look of shock on everyone's face, she took this to not be normal.

The Hollow was dead silent. The fairy swore you could hear a petal drop if you were to try.

She finally worked up the courage to break the silence. "What's happening?" asked the young fairy. As she looked put to the crowd, she realized they were all looking upon their queen expectantly. The fairy turned around to the queen, who was now flying steadily towards her.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked the fairy, with worry in her voice.

The queen landed in front of her with a look of surprise on her face. "Of course not, my dear. On the contrary." Queen Isa then grabbed the young one's hand and gently pulled her up to where she was fluttering at the level of the audience. No one took their eyes off of the fairy.

"Fairies, and Sparrow-Men, of Pixie Hollow!" projected the queen. "Today is special indeed. Not only do we celebrate the coming of Winter tomorrow, but today we welcome a very special young fairy into the hollow. She possesses all talents. Please give a warm Pixie Hollow welcome to Princess Clarion!"

A cheer went up in the Hollow that startled the young fairy. Then the realization hit her.

The fairy turned to the queen. "Me?" she asked in astonishment.

The queen smiled and gently tugged the fairy, Clarion, upwards again. "We were hoping you would come," whispered the queen. Then Queen Isa led Clarion through an alcove and into a giant room. Clarion gasped in awe.

From the center of the ceiling hung a chandelier with strings of rose petals hanging down. One side of the room was covered with bookshelves from top to bottom. On the other side was a complete work area, complete with a desk and a miniature bookshelf above. Across the room from Clarion was a bed the whole population of Pixie Hollow could fit into. The sheets where the lightest shade of pink with dainty rose petals stitched on here and there. Hanging over top was a screen of what looked to be the same material as the queen's dress. To the right of the bed stood an antique wardrobe.

Clarion gently flew around the room inspecting everything. She could feel her silly grin become larger and larger the more she saw. When she reached her bed, forgetting the queen was still in the room, she launched herself upon it. She felt herself being engulfed in its softness and began laughing.

Queen Isa began laughing too as she crossed the room and sat upon the bed. Soon they both were in a fit.

When they finally calmed down and wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes, Queen Isa looked at Clarion with a twinkle in her eye. "So you like the room?"

"Oh yes, Queen Isa! I like it very much," said Clarion. As an afterthought she added, "It's perfect."

The smile on the queen's face seemed to widen. "I'm glad." The queen then looked at her suddenly serious. "Princess Clarion? I'll make you a deal," said the queen. Clarion looked at her with interest. "If you call me Isa, I shall call you Clarion. There should be no formalities between the queen and the soon-to-be queen. We are of the same rank, you're just a little less trained. Would that be alright?"

Clarion nodded eagerly.

"Great!" said the queen - Isa - brightly. "Now, the Ministers and their apprentices should be up here as soon as the excitement below settles a bit. Why don't you change for the time being?"

"But I don't own any other clothes," admitted Clarion sheepishly.

With a sly smile, Isa said, "Check the wardrobe."

Curious, Clarion fluttered up off the bed to the wardrobe. When she opened it up, she felt her breath catch. Inside were five dresses, all of them exactly the same. They were made of tiered rose petals that shimmered when it moved.

Excitedly, Clarion donned one. It fit perfectly.

Grin on her face, she turned to show off the dress to Isa. She smiled and nodded in return.

"It fits you well," she stated. " I was hoping you would be my size."

"This is your dress?" Clarion asked in wonder.

Isa nodded. "I wore it during my training."

Before Clarion could marvel at the dress more, she heard a voice at the entrance.

"What an auspicious day!"

Clarion turned to see a stout, balding sparrow-man with crazy white hair coming out of the sides of his head.

"Really!" the man continued. "I just got word from the Woods that they've chosen a successor to be Lord of Winter! Just incredible!"

Clarion found herself fighting the urge to giggle. Isa just smiled and said, "Aquilo, it truly is a wonderful day." Then she looked down at Clarion and winked.

Clarion watched as seven other fairies and sparrow-men came into her room.

"Clarion," Isa said, "I would like you to meet the Ministers of the Seasons and their apprentices."

Clarion held up her hand and gave them a pathetically shy wave. "Hello," she said timidly.

Isa then took her hand and led her through the line. "This is the Minister of Winter, Aquilo," she said as she motioned to the man who burst in before. "And his apprentice, Snowflake." Clarion looked at the pale serious girl with slicked back hair. Snowflake nodded at her, and Clarion continued down the line. Isa stopped beside pretty fairy with flowers woven in her blonde braid.

The fairy smiled Clarion. "Princess Clarion, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Hazel, the Minister of Spring. And this," she said, as she motioned to the gangly sparrow-man behind her, "is Hyacinth, my apprentice."

The boy looked nervous when Clarion looked him over, and when she smiled at him he seemed as if he were about to faint. Uncomfortable, Clarion slowly flew further down the line from him.

As the princess moved down the line, she came to a short fairy, with dark and wavy hair. She wasn't as pretty as Hazel or Isa, but she had a pleasant face. Clarion's first reaction was that she was very innocent looking, so Clarion was surprised when the girl introduced herself as the Minister of Autumn, with the name of Autumn. Her apprentice, Redleaf, seemed nice enough, though. It wasn't until Isa and Autumn started to discuss how Autumn went on the Mainland when Clarion saw his true colors. When she tried to make small talk with him, he rolled his eyes and turned away. Dejected, Clarion moved on, hoping for a friendlier face.

"Clarion," Isa said, pulling her out of her thoughts, "this is the Minister of Summer, Augstin, and his apprentice, Anona."

Clarion immediately recognized the apprentice as the one who snorted during the ceremony. She could feel herself physically get nervous around the girl - Anona. Clarion could see her mouth move into a small smirk of pleasure. Up close, Clarion could see all the small specks of freckles on Anona's face.

Even though she hated to admit it, Anona was pretty.

"Wonderful!" Isa exclaimed, jolting Clarion out of her thoughts. "Now you're all acquainted! Tomorrow I'll take you around all the seasons and tell you a little bit about each of them, Clarion. And we'll be off to a good start." Clarion beamed back a Isa. A day with the queen and no one else sounded great.

"Now, Queen Isa, please tell me you didn't forget our meeting about that - uh - special situation - tomorrow," Aquilo said from the other end of the room.

Isa snapped her fingers. "Shoot!" She gave Clarion a sympathetic smile. "We going to have to reschedule."

Before Clarion could respond, though, Hazel spoke up.

"The apprentices could show her around. They should know about each of their seasons to tell her just a little."

All the Ministers smiled and nodded in agreement looking at their apprentices, who looked as enthusiastic as Clarion felt.

"Well I guess that's that then," Isa said, beaming at Clarion. For Isa's sake, Clarion forced a smile at her, and then at the apprentices.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

**_A/N: So what'd you think? Am I off to a good start? I like to think Queen Clarion got her motherly touch in the movies from the queen before her that treated her like a daughter because she was so excited she arrived... And what about Anona? I know you don't really know much about her, but does she have the makings of a good antagonist?_**

**_And now please review! It'll take two seconds to type something in to let me know you're reading this and enjoying this story. Even if you just say "I like this", it completely makes my day. And if you really enjoy this story, and you want to spend three seconds on the review instead of two, that's even better! :) Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooo glad you took an interest in this story. Really. It means a lot to me!**_

**_So, I'm sorry you had to wait kind of, sort of long for this update... I'm updating my Fanfics in rotation so think about five days per chapter I upload in any of my stories, so that means I update one story about every two weeks :P Sorry, that's just how it works out. :( I promise I will try my hardest to make it faster though! I would hate for you guys to think I'm forgetting about you! :)_**

**_So some random things to entertain you while I keep you from reading this long due chapter: 1) I got combat boots this weekend and they're pretty kickbutt! 2) While writing this chapter, I listened to solely Symphony/Opera music. (I know, I'm a nerd. If you have a favorite opera, let me know! lol) 3) I like making these things long.. I mean, what the hay ;)_**

**_And since I had multiple Guests review, and I can't message you, I'll post my replies to you here:_**

**_Toki: I'm glad you love it! That makes me feel amazing! Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations!_**

**_Me: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!_**

**_Commentator27: I'm glad you like the idea, and I felt that part was a little dry too. :) I'll definitely take your suggestions into consideration when I edit that chapter!_**

**_Guest: Thank you! I hope this chapter continues to keep you interested!_**

**_Another note, this chapter is VERY long (almost 5,000 words). I doubt they will all be this long, but I make no promises. :)_**

**_Now that I can't think of anything else to write to keep you from reading, I suppose you should start reading... NOW! ;)_**

* * *

"Are you up?"

Clarion groaned in response to Isa, rolling over and smashing the light and fluffy pillow over head. She prayed silently Isa would get the hint she was dreading today. She had spent all last night fretting about it, tossing and turning. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to go wrong.

If Isa received her hints, she didn't show it.

"Come now, Clarion," Isa said, half-heartedly stern. "The day won't seem as bad once you get up to face it. I know you're nervous, but the apprentices have agreed to be on their best behavior today. You have nothing to worry about."

Clarion slowly removed the pillow a tiny bit so a slip of light came through so she could partially see Isa, and also get some fresh air. Maybe Clarion was just imagining things, like when Anona snorted or Redleaf rolled his eyes. She was really nervous last night. Maybe it made her overreact to the slightest movements and sounds.

Isa sighed over the little progress she had made. Her meeting was schedule in ten minutes, and the Ministers and her agreed they would see the apprentices and the princess off before the meeting. Clarion had to get up!

Gently Isa sat down on Clarion's bed and shook her shoulder. "You know you're admitting defeat if you don't show up, right?" Isa stated. This made Clarion remove the full pillow from her head, but she stayed where she was, still holding the somber look on her face. Isa continued, "I was nervous too, the first time I had to be alone with the apprentices. But they're the ones who you work with the most, so you must learn their flaws and how to work around them. It won't be as bad as you suspect."

Clarion sat up reluctantly. She avoided looking at Isa by suddenly becoming fascinated with watching her thumbs twiddle. After a moment of silence, she said softly, "Did you have an Anona?"

Isa smiled a sad smile. "Oh Clarion," she said softly, avoiding the question, "Anona is only jealous."

Clarion's eyes shot up searching Isa's face for the lie she felt for sure was there. Not finding one, she scoffed, "I doubt it." A genuine smile twitched at Isa's lips. Disbelief washed over Clarion. "Why would she be jealous of me?"

"Because," Isa said simply, "she was the most talented around here, besides me of course, until you came." It wasn't a complete lie. Isa couldn't bring herself to tell Clarion Anona had been promised her position if she were a day later.

Clarion frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Anona possesses water, light, garden, and fast-flying talents, instead of the usual one," Isa explained. That clarified why she had scoffed when Isa had said each fairy had one talent. "But hiding from her is not the solution, Clarion. You must show her that she doesn't bother you. Soon, you'll both learn to withstand, if not like, each other."

Clarion snorted. "I don't believe that ever happening."

"Clarion," Isa said sternly. Clarion felt heat rush to her face in shame. She quickly looked back down at her thumbs again. This was the first time Isa had ever reprimanded her. Clarion was disappointed in herself for disappointing Isa. She had been nothing but kind and understanding since she arrived here, and all Clarion had done was not even try to listen to her. Isa deserved better than that.

"Promise me you will try to become friends with her," Isa asked exasperated.

"I promise," Clarion mumbled.

"Thank you," Isa said, a relieved tone seeping into her voice. "Now hurry and get dressed! They're expecting to meet us in the main hallow in five minutes!" With that, Isa sped out the door.

Clarion sat there unmoving contemplating her choices. As far as she was concerned, she had two of them: face making a fool of herself in front of Anona or face making Isa even more disappointed in her, along with making a fool of herself, by not showing up. Clarion knew she didn't want to disappoint Isa more than anything, but it hardly made getting out of bed to get dressed any easier.

As she was heading out the door, she quickly looked at herself in her mirror. Her shoulder length golden hair was in soft rolling waves, framing her face. The soft smile on her face said she was eager to learn. Her clear blue eyes gave her away, though. They showed dread. Clarion sighed. She supposed it wasn't going to go away so she should just hope no one would notice.

When she reached the main hallow, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it and, by the look upon Isa's face, on time. Honestly, she was just happy she remembered the way there from the night before, but because Isa was happy with her, Clarion felt more pleased.

"Great!" Isa said with a grin on her face. "Now that we're all here, you'll receive your instructions. You shall start in the season of Spring," Hyacinth seemed to pale a bit at the thought of going first, "and work your way around, ending at Winter." The apprentices nodded. "All you simply have to tell her are the basics," Isa stated. "Think back to your first day of training, that's all she needs to know for today. Please be back here by sunset. Tomorrow she'll start her real training."

What was her real training, Clarion wondered. But she didn't have time to contemplate it, for the Ministers and Isa were already on their way to their meeting, leaving Clarion alone with the apprentices. Hyacinth and Snowflake were looking at her expectantly, while Redleaf and Anona seemed to be talking and giggling with quick glances up at her. Her heart sank. So she hadn't imagined those things last night.

She forced herself to ignore them, for Isa's sake. Turning to Hyacinth, she smiled.

"Shall we get started?" she asked, hoping her nervousness didn't sound through her voice.

Hyacinth nodded quickly and took off. Surprised at his abruptness to get started, Clarion looked at Snowflake, who just shrugged and took off after him.

Not wanting to lose them, Clarion too, went after them. It didn't take her long to catch up with them. She decided it must have been because of the "fast-flying talent" Isa had talked about.

"This is the Spring Valley," Hyacinth said, stopping abruptly and gesturing to the land before him. Clarion's breath caught.

It was beautiful. Everything was pink with new life, it made Clarion want to beam in awe. Hyacinth's expression seemed relieved by her reaction to his season. The feeling was short lived by both of them when they heard Anona and Redleaf come up behind them, snickering.

"So - um -," Hyacinth struggled to continue, "Spring is the season of rebirth. Without it, the rest of the seasons could never happen."

Hyacinth looked as if he were going to continue, but he was cut off by a clear, commanding voice that rang out behind them.

"Come now, Cinthy. Don't flatter yourself too much," the voice said.

Clarion immediately knew who had spoken. Who else could it be? She was just surprised at how kind her voice sounded. She would have imagined a harsh tone to Anona's personality. The fact it sounded almost sweet seemed ironic to Clarion. At least there was a bit of an imperative edge, so it wasn't too weird.

Clarion watched as Hyacinth's face became beet red. She felt bad for the poor guy. He was only doing what he was told.

"R-right," Hyacinth stuttered. "The - um - main t-talent of Spring is the g-garden talent."

Sensing his helplessness, Clarion decided to help him out. She had been - and probably still was - on opposing sides of Anona.

"Can you show me around?" Clarion asked tentatively. She saw Hyacinth's face light up and she immediately felt wonderful. She didn't care what kind of snarky comment Anona was going to pull out of her sleeve, she was just happy she could make Hyacinth feel more comfortable for awhile.

"Yes, Princess," Hyacinth replied eagerly.

Clarion gently shook her head. "Clarion," she said. Hyacinth nodded again.

"Yes, Prin - Clarion," he said, correcting himself.

Sensing Anona was going to take this time to grace them with a comment, Clarion turned around and glared at her to silence her. Isa can think what she wants, these two were never going to be friends.

Taken aback from being caught, Anona stayed silent but narrowed her eyes at Clarion. Clarion tried to seem as if she didn't notice, but even as she turned to follow Hyacinth, she could feel Anona's intense green eyes burning into her back.

Still, she quite enjoyed the tour of Spring Valley. Everything seemed happy and cheery here. All the flowers were beginning anew, the animals seemed to be especially playful after an all winter's nap. It was beautiful, and Clarion couldn't bear to leave when the time came. But she must learn a little about every season, so they continued on.

The next season just happened to be Summer, Anona's season. Clarion's heart started to speed up for no apparent reason. Anona had been strangely quiet during the Spring tour. Clarion knew the other apprentices noticed too. So when Anona came to the front of the group, Clarion tensed. She knew Anona must have been saving something up all that time.

"This is the Summer Glade," Anona said brightly, but Clarion could see through her facade. "Summer is the season every other season leads up to," she said smugly. "Everything is green and lush and every animal is happy to play out in the warm weather and sleep at warm nights." Clarion had to admit, the Glade did look lusher and more vibrant than the Valley. "Because it can become so hot in Summer, the water talents are the most important. They keep everything hydrated."

All the apprentices stood there silently for a moment, not sure what to do. Finally Anona broke the silence.

"We'll tour the Glade and then stop for lunch at Shimmer's Dinner," Anona stated. Not waiting for them to respond, she turned and led the way. Clarion, feeling she had no choice, followed her.

The more she saw of Summer, though, the more Clarion came to realize how much, to her dismay, she actually really liked it. Everyone seemed to have more energy. Nature was in full swing here, and, even though she hated to admit it, Clarion thought maybe Anona had a point when she said the other seasons led up to this one.

Soon, though, it became evident that Clarion's stomach was growling. She scolded herself for not eating breakfast. Then remembering the reason she didn't, she let up on herself.

Shimmer's Dinner was a quaint little place near the border of Summer and Autumn. Upon seeing Anona, the owner, Shimmer, immediately flew over to offer them the best seat in the house, the balcony table that overlooked the whole glade. Clarion felt that wonderful feeling build up inside her, just as it had when she saw the Spring Valley.

After Shimmer took their orders (Anona ordered for Clarion), Anona turned to Clarion.

"Shimmer's been a friend since I was brought to Pixie Hollow. Her light talent is good, but she can cook a mean berry soup," Anona explained, for that was what she had ordered Clarion. All the other apprentices nodded.

At first, Clarion had been uncomfortable with Anona ordering for her, but after she realized she had no idea what she was supposed to order, she reluctantly agreed to Anona's offer. Clarion began to doubt every feeling she had had towards Anona. Now, she could honestly see them becoming friends.

Had she really just thought that?

But it was true. Anona seemed to be more comfortable in her home territory, more... welcoming. Clarion flashed Anona a genuine smile to which Anona reciprocated.

After a few minutes, Shimmer returned with all their food. Clarion thought this to be odd, but after one glance around the restaurant, she knew why. It was almost completely empty. When she inquired about it to Anona, she responded they were eating pretty late in the day, and this was the dead time.

Clarion looked down at her soup. It smelled and looked scrumptious. Clarion could feel the saliva forming in her mouth. She eagerly grabbed her spoon and took a bite. It was so sweet and delicious, Clarion had to hold back a groan. Noticing all the apprentices looking upon her with smirks on their faces, Clarion gave them a big grin, which, in turn, made their smiles grow wider.

"Told you," Anona said pleasantly.

When Shimmer came back around to ask how it was and collect the dirty dishes, Clarion told her how wonderful it was. Shimmer blushed.

"Why, thank you Princess." Then she quickly turned and flew away with a silly grin on her face. It made Clarion's insides feel all warm.

Next up was Redleaf and the season of Autumn. "Welcome to the Autumn Forest, milady." Once again, Clarion felt her breath catch. She assumed this was going to happen with the next season too. It was truly amazing how different each season was from the next, and how they all put her in awe.

Autumn was completely different from each of the other two seasons Clarion had seen so far. Everything was a brilliant shade of orange or brown. The air had a cool edge to it. Clarion shivered, but kept the grin upon her face.

"Autumn is the season of preparation. We make sure Summer comes to a nice close and prepare everything for the coming Winter and, essentially, the coming Spring." Clarion had a feeling each of the apprentices was going to try to convince her their season was the best, and frankly, Clarion didn't think she was going to be able to choose. "Because Winter is on it's way, animal talents are our most important because they prepare the creatures for the harsh weather. Now, shall we tour?"

Clarion nodded eagerly. Redleaf took her and the other apprentices around, pointing out special landmarks as they went. To Clarion, everything in the Forest was new and interesting. Still, there was something about Summer.

As they made their way around, they reached the edge of the Forest, and what Clarion saw, once again, took the breath out of her.

What she was looking at was complete whiteness. Everything was still and peaceful, and the land seemed to shoot up in front of Clarion. What was she looking at?

"The Winter Woods," a cool voice from behind her answered. Clarion turned to face Snowflake, noting that this was the first time she had talked all day. "It's our next stop. We'll have to hurry though. The sun will set soon."

Clarion started to follow Snowflake until she heard that sweet voice behind her.

"We don't really have to tour it," suggested Anona. The edge was back in her voice, and with it, Clarion knew so was the original Anona.

Snowflake's face stayed impassive. "And why not?"

"Well," Anona started, "we'd have to go on foot. It would take too long. We're barely going to make it back as it is."

Snowflake's eyes narrowed and darted between Redleaf and Anona. They both smiled innocently back at her. "I should have known," Snowflake muttered. They had purposefully taken a long time in both their seasons so they would be late. But why?

Whatever they had planned, it wasn't good.

"Besides," Anona said, now directing herself towards Clarion, "you're going to learn all about it tomorrow when your training starts."

"I will?" Clarion asked unsure. Isa had told her to learn of all the seasons. Why would she do that if she was going to learn of Winter tomorrow.

"Uh-huh," Anona said, nodding her head. "When your true training starts, take it from us, you won't be able to have any fun any more. It's just study, study, study, right guys?" Anona looked upon her fellow apprentices for a response. Redleaf was nodding his head somberly, Hyacinth looked as if he had gotten a trick question, and Snowflake seemed as if she didn't care. "Trust me, Clarion, you should have fun with the little time you have left."

This didn't sound right to Clarion. Suddenly, she didn't trust Anona anymore now than she did this morning.

"No," Clarion said, shaking her head. "This isn't right. You're trying to trick me. You're an awful fairy, and I won't trust you." Once the words were out of her mouth, she knew she'd regret them. She'd promised Isa she'd try to be friends. Now look at what she had said!

The air hung thick and heavy over them. They all stayed there silently. Clarion watched in horror as Anona's eyes became watery. Her face crumpled, and Clarion could feel her heart do the same. What had she done?

"I d-didn't d-do anyt-thing to y-you," she sniffed.

"I know," Clarion said softly. "I feel horrible. I guess I suspected the worst before I even got to know you." Clarion saw her tears about to overflow and dug deeper. "I'm sorry. Truly. That was awful of me, and I hate me too."

This made Anona smile a little bit. "Do you trust me then?" Clarion felt herself nodding. "Great!" Anona said, breaking out into a full beam.

"You possess all the talents," Anona explained while she dragged Clarion over to a tree branch in the Forest. They both gently landed and Anona began talking again. "I want you to use one in particular."

"Fast-flying?" Call it a lucky guess, but Clarion had a feeling it was leading here.

Anona nodded eagerly. "We're going to race to that bridge over there," she said, pointing to a log in the distance that went from the Forest to the Woods.

Reluctantly, Clarion agreed.

"Okay, on your mark," Redleaf said, being their official, "get set," Clarion took her stance like Anona. She looked over to her side and saw Snowflake ever so slightly shaking her head.

Clarion didn't have time to ponder it, though, because at that moment, Redleaf shouted "Go!"

Clarion let her wings carry her as fast as she could. Amazingly, she could keep up with Anona. It was still anybody's race though.

While she was flying as fast as the wind, Clarion started smiling, and even laughing. Anona was right, this was fun.

Seeing her laughing, Anona smiled too. Later Clarion would recall this moment and wonder how she couldn't see the facade Anona was putting up, but at that moment, Clarion was perfectly happy and didn't notice anything.

"It seems like you have this talent down," Anona yelled over the wind at Clarion. Clarion nodded her head in response. Why, at this point, Clarion didn't notice they were edging closer to the river, she'll never know. "Well how do feel about trying your water talent?"

"Wha-?" Clarion started to ask in confusion, but it was too late. Anona abruptly stopped and stuck out her foot for Clarion to hit. Her blow was successful, for it sent Clarion sprawling in midair with no control. A scream escaped her lips as she saw the blue mass of water become closer by the second.

She felt all of the air being sucked out of her when she hit the water. The liquid surrounded her, and she was enveloped in darkness. She would have started crying at that point but couldn't for she was still under water. Desperately, she began thrashing around, hoping she would appear at the surface.

That's when panic set in. She going to drown. The princess was going to drown on her second day in Pixie Hollow. It was pathetic.

Finally she seemed to find her way to the bank, where she managed to pull herself up. When she got her head out of the water, she started to gasp for air. It was then that she noticed how cold the water was. She started to shiver uncontrollably as she tried to pull herself out of the river. Her wings, for some reason, weren't working. She let out a cry of desperation.

Snowflake appeared in front of her with a worried look on her face. She grabbed onto Clarion's arm and managed to get her back up onto flat land where she laid the limp, shivering princess.

Clarion started to cough. Then she just laid there for a bit, breathing heavily. She could have died.

It was the laughter that brought her voice back. Clarion shot her head up, she was too weak to move her whole body, but she saw enough from the angle she was at. Anona and Redleaf were laughing at her!

Anger surged through her as Clarion realized that this, this whole day, was a set up. And she had fallen for it (quite literally).

"How dare you!" she sputtered. It didn't come out as angry as she had hoped, but the point was made and it got their attention.

They stopped laughing long enough to look at her with smug looks say, "Great use of talents! Would you call that falling talent or gravity talent?"

Clarion was ready to tear them apart. Too bad she could barely move to get at them.

Since she could take out her anger, she had to go with the next feeling: desperation. All at once tears began to stream down her face. What had she done to them? She managed to curl herself into a ball as she started sobbing.

She heard Anona and Redleaf fly away together, laughing. This made her sobs become more intense. Her whole body was shaking with them.

Finally she looked up to find only Snowflake standing there. Hyacinth must have left because he felt uncomfortable.

"Don't blame it on Redleaf," Snowflake said softly, "Anona instigates everything."

The realization dawn on Clarion of the reason why Snowflake was shaking her head before the race.

"You knew," she choked out. Snowflake recoiled, stung. "You knew what was going to happen and you didn't stop me!"

"I did not know she was going to send you into the river!" Snowflake replied indignantly.

"But you knew she was going to do something," Clarion pointed out.

"You're free you to make your own decisions!" Snowflake scoffed back.

"Well thank you for letting me make the wrong one and almost let myself get killed. I really owe you one," Clarion commented back sarcastically. Snowflake flinched.

Then Clarion tried to flap her wings, but they still wouldn't move. She sighed in aggravation.

"Wings don't work when they're wet," Snowflake explained. "Here try-"

"I think I've had enough help from you for today, thank you," Clarion said cooly as she slapped Snowflake's hand away. Snowflake's expression hardened. "Now why don't you fly along and catch up with the others so you can plan your next attempt to kill me."

Snowflake looked truly hurt by Clarion's words, but Clarion couldn't care less. The last time she took back her words, it got her thrown into a large mass of water. Then Snowflake abruptly turned and flew away just like all the others. Realizing she was alone, uncontrollable sobs took over Clarion once again. What in the world was anyone thinking choosing her to be queen?

"Are you okay?"

Clarion stiffened. She did not recognize the deep voice with strange accent. Realizing it was coming from behind her and the only "behind her" was the Winter Woods, Clarion turned to face the voice, who she was sure was a Winter Sparrow-Man.

As she assumed, before her stood a sparrow-man who was clearly from Winter. She wiped the tears from her face with her forearm while she studied him. Good build. Soft spiked snowy hair. Brown eyes that looked a shade lighter than the bark of a tree, as if they had been lightly frosted over.

Realizing those eyes were staring into hers with concern, she felt her face flush. She quickly averted her eyes.

Clearing here throat she said "I'm fine" roughly.

"You soaking wet," the sparrow-man pointed out.

In a sarcastic tone, Clarion said, "I really had no idea. Thank you for informing me."

The sparrow-man fell silent for a moment. Then he said cautiously, "Did you fall i-?" Clarion cut him off angrily.

"I did not fall in!" she snapped. Then her face fell, ashamed. She really truly didn't mean to keep snapping at people. She just felt helpless right now, and lashing out was her way of coping.

She knew, as a princess, she was going to have to work on that.

"Okay," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. If he seemed truly disturbed by her outburst, he didn't show it. "So," he continued, "If you didn't fall in, than what? Decided it was a nice day for a swim? You have your own personal rain cloud following you around? Water talent gone bad?"

Clarion's eyes shot daggers through him. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself from laughing. He had no idea how close his last suggestion was.

Somehow though, he managed to see through her, and he broke out into a grin.

"Ah, so you do have a sense of humor," he said brightly. "Would care to join me to watch the sun goes down and you wait for your wings to dry?" he said, gesturing to a spot next to him on the bridge.

For some reason, Clarion had the strong urge to join him. It sounded crazy that she wanted to sit next to this strange sparrow-man whom she had only met a few minutes earlier, but there was something about him.

She stopped herself, though. What would Isa think?

As she sat there contemplating her options, the sparrow-man said, "You're going to miss it. It's already started."

Isa wouldn't have to find out. Plus, it was just one suns-

Clarion smacked her hand to her head. "Oh no!" She hurriedly picked herself up.

The sparrow-man frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm supposed to be back by now!" Clarion called out as she started to back away. "I'm sorry," she said genuinely. "Maybe another time!" Then she turned and tried her wings. Still wet. She was going to have to hope they would dry on her run back to the Tree. Well, for that and that she could come up with an excuse for being late. While she was at it, she added not to get lost to her list of things to hope for.

As she started to sprint away, she heard the sparrow-man call out from behind her.

"Wait! What's your name!"

Clarion turned around and started trotting backwards with a grin on her face. "Ree!" she called back. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to give this stranger her real name.

Then she realized she didn't know his name either. "And yours?" she called back.

"Gale!" he said with a smile. This made Clarion's grin become wider. Gale. She liked it.

"Well, I'll see you Gale!" She said as she waved and turned and started running again.

As she ran, she heard faintly in the distance "You too, Ree!"

Clarion's silly smile stayed with her all the way back to the Tree.

* * *

**_All right now, everyone on the count of 3... 1... 2... 3!_**

**_"Awwwwwwww poor Clarion! being thrown in the water :("_**

**_Now I need some advice. I felt like I rushed through parts of it, but I couldn't exactly figure out how to fix it... Any tips would be welcomed!_**

**_Some things I would like to point out: _**

**_1) I used pun :) No that was not a misspelling when Isa said they were to meet in the main "'hall'ow". I used that word for that, as well as the fact a hallow is a holy ground, and it's where the fairies are "born" so I figured it was pretty hallow_**

**_2) Before you start freaking out, Gale IS Milori :) Just thought I'd clarified that. I mean, if Clarion gets a cool nickname, I'm pretty sure Milori deserves one too._**

**_3) No, Gale is not a reference to The Hunger Games. (Even though Isa has a Katniss braid) It's like Winter Gale. :) Besides, Gale in The Hunger Games doesn't deserve Katniss! Peeta all the way! (Gale is just a good for nothing who *insert spoiler here*!) In this story though, Gale totally deserves the girl ;) (for those of you who haven't read The Hunger Games Trilogy, I'm sorry you just got lost in my rant...) :)_**

**_4) I'm not counting cooking as an actually talent in this story. This is why Shimmer is a light fairy but a really good cook. :)_**

**_And did Anona fool you? Or did you see through her the whole time? She's tricky that one :)_**

**_Alright, so you know the drill! Review! Please! Two words could make my entire day and only take about two seconds from your's! Please review! :) (And let me know about your favorite opera! I'll tell you mine, if you tell me your's!)_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update! I actually do have a really good reason this time, though! I gave up the Internet for Lent (which is 40 days long). Therefore, I could not update. But I did write while I was away!_**

**_So here is your long due chapter! I meant for this to be about Clarion telling Isa about her day, Clarion's first lesson, and Clarion's first official sunset with Milori. Don't hate me. I took out the last two events and, instead, added another event that I wasn't planning on in. I hope you still enjoy it! (I swear the next chapter will be Clarion's lesson and the sunset!)_**

**_And as promised, I shall tell you now what my favorite opera is. It's called La Boheme, and I'm pretty sure it's by Pucchini. If any of you have ever heard/seen RENT, that musical is based off of this opera :) I saw it 2 years ago and it was amazing. I'm going to see Marriage of Figaro this weekend though, so maybe I'll have a new favorite :)_**

**_Also, random fact, Phantom of the Opera is possibly this best musical ever. In my absence of Internet, my friend gave me the complete CD to the 25th Anniversary version and I seriously listen to the entire thing everyday (it's two and a half hours long...)_**

**_So onto the chapter!_**

* * *

"But Isa," Clarion pleaded, "You have to believe me!"

"Clarion, it's not that I don't believe you," Isa said sternly. "I just think you're being irrational about the whole situation."

"I'm not being irrational!"

Isa and Clarion were back in Clarion's room discussing the days events. Isa was sitting calmly on the bed with Clarion turning brighter and brighter red in front of her.

About halfway back to the hallow, Clarion found her ability to fly had, finally, returned. She then raced back, hoping she wouldn't be totally and completely late. Still, it was dark by the time she got back.

When she flew up to the hallow, Clarion saw Anona talking to Isa. She looked genuinely upset, and Isa and the Ministers looked thoroughly concerned.

As Clarion quietly flew up, she heard the end of Anona's story. "We told her she was flying too fast, even for a fast-flyer, but she wouldn't listen to us. Then she caught one of those nasty wind gusts that always occur around Fall and Winter, and her inexperience with flying and her speed sent her straight into the water. Red, Cinthy, and I flew to you for help as soon as possible while Snow stayed to help her."

Clarion, appauled, observed how the apprentices reacted to the story. Redleaf looked as somber as Anona. The story almost seemed believable with just the two of them. That is, except for the fact Hyacinth looked extremely uncomfortable. Clarion didn't know whether or not it was because of the story or the name "Cinthy", but none of the Ministers seemed to notice. They must have become used to his always nervous appearance.

But there was one face that was missing. Clarion realized that worked perfectly for the story Anona conjured up. The Ministers probably assumed Snowflake was still helping Clarion out at the river.

Isa was saying something about going to look for her when Clarion cleared her throat. All eyes were on her as she lightly landed. She would have given Anona a glare, but it had been a long day and she found it wasn't worth it to waste the little energy she had left on it.

Instead, Clarion gave Isa a weak smile, like "yeah, clumsy me". She had learned enough within the last twenty-four hours to know contradicting Anona in front of all the Ministers would make her look like a fool. So Clarion stood there quietly, becoming more tired by the minute, as Isa rushed over to her to check her wings.

Time seemed to be passing slowly. Everyone waited tensely and silently as Isa examined the damage. Clarion tried not to show that she was uncomfortable with everyone staring at her and told herself, as the princess, she would need to grow used to it.

Finally, Isa took a step back with a slight nod, indicating no real damage was done. Knowing from experiences of her own, though, Isa was aware emotional damage could be just as painful as physical. So Isa gripped Clarion's shoulders and leaned into her face, looking directly into her eyes. "Are you okay?" she demanded.

Clarion nodded her head lightly, trying to play it off in front of the Ministers and apprentices. She wanted to show Anona she didn't get to her. But the problem was, Anona did get to her. Clarion wasn't here for twenty-four hours, and Anona played her, making it clear she was not wanted. Tears began to brim at the edges of her eyes, and she willed them to go away before Isa noticed. But Isa's eyes widened, and she quickly turned around.

Clarion was mortified. Isa, who was flying away from her, had left her out in the open. She stood there, isolated and alone, trying harder than ever to fight the tears threatening to spill.

Clarion felt the eyes burning through her. She pointedly looked at the ground, trying to avoid them.

"It has been an eventful day," Isa's voice rang out. The attention of the others were pulled away from the pathetic looking princess to the queen. That is, all the others, except for one. "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is Clarion's first official day of training."

The Ministers nodded their heads and murmured in agreement. They turned to head back to their rooms, along with the apprentices, who were apprehensively following behind. Each of the three apprentices were giving Clarion wary glances, unsure whether or not she would let this pass. Clarion, once again, avoided eye contact.

Then, as they were all heading back, Aquilo suddenly turned around, stopping everyone.

"Ah, Princess?" he inquired.

Clarion looked to the Minister, startled.

"Snowflake... Did she head back to her room?"

Clarion, along with the rest of the apprentices, froze. The apprentices held their breath, waiting for her answer. This was the moment to expose them, they realized. The flaw in their tale had been revealed, and only Clarion could cover it up. Hyacinth looked as if he could throw up.

After a beat of uncertainty (which only Clarion and the apprentices noticed), Clarion responded.

"Yes," she said quietly. She cleared her throat and then continued. "The day was exhausting for the both of us. She decided to retire. I only came here to assure you we were both okay."

The Ministers nodded their approvals, and the apprentices breathed a sigh of relief. Clarion silently prayed what she had said was correct. They all turned to leave, once again. However, Clarion caught the questioning eye of Anona. It seemed to be saying "what game are you playing?"

Well, Clarion wasn't ready to give up all her cards yet. She was sure as soon as Isa heard of the incident from herself, she would see to it Anona was punished as seen fit. But, for now, Clarion just looked at Anona innocently, to which she rolled her eyes and quickly fled to her room.

Just like the night before, Clarion and Isa made their way to Clarion's room together. The flight there was solemnly silent, to which Clarion was grateful for, for the moment.

As soon as they entered Clarion's room, however, Isa gestured toward her bed and said, "Would you like to explain to me what happened? I don't miss all the hidden glances between you and the other apprentices, you know. The Ministers might be blind to it, but I most certainly am not."

Isa's voice held an edge, and Clarion knew immediately Isa knew more than she let on.

Clarion made her way to her bed quietly and sat gingerly on the bedspread. She had to be careful she didn't become too comfortable. It truly had been a long day, and she was exhausted. She almost fell over from fatigue right then and there, but she knew she had to get this out now. She forced herself to become more awake as Isa sat down beside her.

Isa looked at Clarion sternly and said, "Spill."

So Clarion explained how her day went, starting with how Anona was rude to Hyacinth and ending with the attempted drowning. Clarion was sure Isa was going to sympathize with her and be enraged by the day's events. Then she would punish Anona for being so truly awful. Her fantasies were crushed by Isa's true reaction, however.

"Clarion," Isa said sternly as she stood to stop the pacing princess. Isa looked her in the eyes and said, "Have you forgotten your promise made to me this morning?"

Clarion looked at Isa in disbelief. "How can you possibly expect me to be friends with her? The very fairy who tried to kill me?" she asked hysterically.

Isa sighed and shook her head. "Anona in no way, shape, or form tried to have you killed Clarion."

"But-"

Isa held up her hand, becoming angry. "I will not hear of it. You promised me you would give her a chance, and instead you are trying to accuse her of a crime she did not commit."

"But I did try to become her friend!" Clarion cried desperately. She could feel the tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, but she didn't care anymore. Why was Isa treating her this way?

"I consider myself to be a very patient queen, Clarion. I put up with a lot of horrible things around here. I will not, however, put up with you trying to spread such horrible things about your fellow pupil. I suggest you find some way to endure Anona's presence because she won't be going away."

Clarion's tears spilled over as she said quietly, "I didn't imagine her foot hitting mine."

Isa sighed, her face becoming slightly more soft. "Her foot could have sent you into the water Clarion, but she did not try to kill you. Is that clear?"

Clarion nodded numbly. Isa gently pulled her into a hug and rocked her, letting her cry freely.

When Clarion pulled back, Isa led them both back to sit on the bed. She wiped Clarion puffy, red eyes and said softly, "It's an awful experience, isn't it? Not be able to fly, it's one of the scariest things a fairy goes through. What you went through was only temporary effect on the wings."

Clarion looked at her curiously. "Only? Meaning there are permanent ways for a fairy to lose flight?"

Isa nodded solemnly, and Clarion sucked in her breath, aghast. "If one were to, say, break their wing. There is no cure."

Tears brimmed Clarion's eyes at just the thought. "How would that happen?"

Isa smiled regretfully and softly moved a piece of Clarion's hair back from her face. "We won't go into those grueling lessons tonight. Right now, you have to go to bed. First day of lessons tomorrow, remember?"

Clarion groaned, and Isa laughed at her. "I know. I remember when I had to take lessons. They sound extremely boring, and sometimes they are, but they really do help you when you become queen."

"Still doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy them," Clarion remarked, making Isa laugh again. Clarion then scooted back and maneuvered to get under the covers.

"Since Winter started today, you'll have lessons, taught by yours truly, with Snowflake tomorrow morning."

Clarion refused the urge to groan at the thought of spending her morning with Snowflake. She'd almost rather spend it with the always-having-a-panic-attack Hyacinth. She did however perk up at the prospect of her afternoon.

"Your afternoon will be spent with private tutoring from me. I'll try to make it as not-totally-boring as possible," Isa stated with a smirk, to which she earned a giggle from Clarion.

"What will Snowflake be doing?" Clarion asked curiously.

"Aquilo leaves for the Mainland tomorrow to begin the making of Winter. Every afternoon Snowflake will travel, with the escort I set up for her, to the Mainland. There she will have her own personal, on-the-job tutoring with her mentor. Now, get some sleep. I'm expecting you bright and early in the hallow library, in the hallway straight above your room."

Clarion nodded as Isa left the room. She then rolled over and sighed, thinking of the exhausting day and what might be in store for the next.

When Clarion woke, the sun was just beginning to peek through her window. She rubbed her eyes, hoping maybe it would help her become more alert. It did nothing. She sat up and sighed in defeat, eyes closed. When she finally managed to struggle her eyes open, she stared lazily across the room, uninspired to move any further.

Recalling the fight she had with Isa the previous night, however, Clarion decided against staying in bed. She tiredly moved aside the covers, and upon getting out of bed, she realized she had spent the night in the dress from the day before. Quickly, she went to slip into another pink, rose petal dress, exactly like the one she had taken off. Then she went to her dresser and brushed out her hair slowly, trying to delay the day ahead of her.

When her stomach growled, however, her slowness was short lived. After all the craziness yesterday, Clarion didn't even think of supper. And now she was regretting it severely.

Clarion sighed and began to move faster. She hastily pulled her hair back and slipped on some soft pink shoes.

When she left her room, she immediately smelt the most wonderful thing. Clarion savored breathing it in, and decided to just follow her scent. Two hallways down and on the third room to the right, she found the source of the smell.

"I should have guessed you would make something that smells so fantastic," Clarion said grinning.

Surprised she had company (and that it was the princess), Shimmer dropped the pan she was washing.

"Oh my. Princess!" she exclaimed startled, and hastily went to bow. Clarion, who was flying towards the wonderful smell, quickly shook her head to stop her.

Laughing, she said, "No need to bow. Not when I've come upon you so informally, and especially not when I've come to beg for food."

Shimmer smiled grandly at Clarion, obviously pleased the princess was such a lover of her cooking.

"Well, all I have are berry crepes. The berries are getting old because it's Winter, so I have to use them up. But I promise they still taste amazing!" Shimmer covered up quickly.

Clarion waved it off. "I'll eat anything," she stated, and just to prove her point, her stomach rumbled, causing them both to giggle.

"You can sit right at that table over there," Shimmer said, gesturing to a small table in the corner. "I'll get our crepes and join you in a second."

Clarion did as told and sat patiently. As she waited, she observed her surroundings. She was in a quite large room. In fact, it was extremely large. Clarion assumed it had to be the Tree's kitchen. But if that were the case, then why was Shimmer working here instead of her diner?

"There you go," Shimmer said, setting down a plate for Clarion and another one across from her. Caught off guard, Clarion realized Shimmer would be dining with her. Noticing her expression as she was sitting down, Shimmer looked startled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Princess! That would be improper!" Shimmer started to remove her plate from the table. "It was just natural. I also eat breakfast at this time and-"

Clarion held up her hand with a grin to cut her off. "Shimmer, as I said before, you owe me no formalities when I'm here to have your food. You merely caught me off guard. I assumed you had already eaten because, honestly, I don't know how you could smell this food for so long and not eat!"

This earned her a smile from Shimmer, who sat her plate back down and began to eat with the princess.

After a few minutes of silence besides hungrily chewing, Clarion tried to strike up a conversation. "So, why are you working here and not at your diner?"

Shimmer stopped chewing and looked at Clarion as if she were debating on how to answer the question.

"I cater the breakfast here for the Queen and Ministers," she answered carefully. "The diner only opens for lunch and dinner."

"So this is like your side job?" Clarion asked curiously, taking another bite of the mouth-watering crepes.

"Actually," Shimmer started, slightly uncomfortable, "the diner is my side job. I started out as a cook here, and Anona convinced me to open the diner in the Summer Glade because they didn't have a good diner."

Of course Anona would think of herself to get Shimmer to open her restaurant there. But honestly, Clarion didn't want to complain about it too much because Shimmer truly did deserve to have that diner of hers. She was a truly spectacular chef, and Clarion told her as much.

Shimmer blushed furiously. "Thank you, Princess," she replied softly.

Seeing they had both cleaned off their plates, Shimmer hastily cleared them from the table. Clarion licked the sides of her mouth, hoping for some extra crepe flavoring she might have missed. She stood from the table just as Shimmer was returning. They smiled at each other awkwardly, unsure of how to part ways.

"I suppose I should get to the library," Clarion stated.

"Oh, yes. And I have to serve the Queen and Ministers in a few minutes."

Well, at least Clarion knew she wasn't late to lessons if Isa still hadn't eaten breakfast.

"You could, um, come by again tomorrow i-if you would like. I do enjoy company, and I don't get a lot of it working back here, and everything." There was a pause before Shimmer hastily continued. "But don't feel obligated!" She offered Clarion a smile to try to hide her embarrassment. "The apprentices usually go out with their friends to the local breakfast shop in their Season before their lessons."

Clarion was beaming. "I'd love to come back tomorrow! I think, technically, the Tree is my 'Season'. And you happen to be the only breakfast shop I know of, not to mention my only friend." Shimmer perked up at the mention of being called the princess's friend. "Besides," Clarion stated seriously, "how would I ever be able to smell what your cooking from my room and not come eat it? I don't know what's wrong with the apprentices, but they are going to the wrong breakfast shops!"

Shimmer laughed at this and said, "Thank you, Princess."

"Hey," Clarion said sincerely, "we're officially friends, remember? I'm just Clarion."

Beaming, Shimmer nodded and waved goodbye as her newly formed friend began flying out the door to seek out the library.

"See you tomorrow morning!" Clarion called back, before exiting the room.

* * *

**_A/N: What'cha think? Shimmer is a character I made on a whim in the last chapter, but I'm really starting to like her :)_**

**_I promise next chapter shall explain why Isa acted the way she did when Clarion told her of the incident... IF y'all review! :) A very wonderful chapter is awaiting you if you give a very wonderful review;)_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So after a grand total of four hours spent trying to post this, it's finally up! Whoo!**_

_**Now after posting this (finally...) I shall now go hide my face in shame, only to come out to post more chapters... Seriously guys, you don't understand how awful I feel for making you wait this long. I don't try to, it's just I lose track of how long it's been since I posted last. That's truly a horrendous reasoning, but that's all I can say, along with I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. :(**_

_**I do have big plans for this story though! And I'm going to finish it, even if it kills me. (Maybe this summer? I'm hoping to write a lot, but I just got a job so it might not be a much as I originally planned...) But I will definitely finish it!**_

_**And I'm going to warn you, I lied again (*hides in shame*). These events are taking longer than I thought they would be to write! Therefore, no Gale. :( (Please don't hurt me!) Instead, enjoy some Snowflake x Clarion bonding time. :) (Gale shall be in the next chapter, no doubt about it. How do I know this, you ask? Because it's already half way written! Yay!)**_

_**And now I shall let you read your well deserved chapter! :)**_

* * *

Clarion flitted around the library nervously. She had no idea what to expect from her first lesson, especially if it was with Snowflake.

Clarion audible groaned. Snowflake probably hated her after what she accused her of last night. On top of that, if Snowflake didn't go back to her room last night, Clarion was going to be in big trouble for lying. But that wasn't her fault, she tried telling herself. Because Clarion honestly figured Snowflake did go back to her room.

Her heart started beating rapidly. It was impossible for her second day as Princess to be worst than the first, right?

Clarion tried taking a deep breath, but all she ended up doing was hyperventilate. Suppose Isa decided she wasn't good enough? Clarion started becoming even more anxious. What if Isa replaced her?

Fear coursed through her body as she forced herself to sit down and get a grip. She told herself it would be ridiculous for Isa to kick her out after a day of misfortune. Besides, Isa knew Clarion's side.

But, then again, Isa didn't seem as sympathetic as she had hoped. And Clarion hadn't exactly told her everything. She had decided to leave out her little spat with Snowflake and the mysterious Winter sparrow-man.

Clarion's insides involuntarily fluttered as she thought of Gale. Why again, she questioned herself, had she told him her name was Ree? The obvious answer was she didn't want him to know she was the Princess. That would have made her fall into the water even more pathetic to him. But she knew the real answer was she yearned to be as mysterious to the sparrow-man as he was to her. And hiding under a different name seemed to do that.

Clarion's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the doors to the library open and close. She turned, wondering if it was Snowflake or Isa. She honestly didn't know which one she preferred at the moment.

Her eyes met an icy stare that seemed a bit cooler today. Clarion's heart sank. So she really had hurt Snowflake.

Snowflake silently sat down beside her and stared straight ahead. Clarion felt as if she could throw up. She hadn't even acknowledged her.

Clarion stared as her silently for awhile, pleading for Snowflake to just glance at her. But she remained unmoving, and Clarion sulked back down into her chair to stare at her twiddling her fingers.

After what felt like an eternity, Clarion gave up.

"Please say something," she pleaded. The noise almost caused her to jump. It sounded so unnatural in the silence that enveloped them.

Clarion looked expectantly at Snowflake, praying she might answer, but was met with nothing but the frozen stare. She sighed, and was about to go back into her twiddling, when an icy voice cut through the air.

"Like what?" Snowflake demanded.

Clarion looked at her ashamed as Snowflake turned to face her.

"I'm not like them," Snowflake said defensively.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Clarion blurted out. "I didn't mean to, but I was just so angry and upset and I don't know what came over me!"

"You insulted the only friend you had," Snowflake stated.

Clarion flinched. "Had". Past tense.

"I'm sorry," Clarion mumbled again. Tears threatened to spill over. Wouldn't Snowflake lash out too, if she were the one targeted?

Snowflake crossed her arms and returned to staring at the back wall again. Although this time, her eyes seemed like little pools. Yet somehow, Clarion knew they wouldn't spill over. Snowflake was stronger than she had thought.

"If it's any consolation," Clarion began mumbling again, staring down at her hands, "Isa was mad with me too. She didn't believe me when I told her Anona tried to kill me."

Clarion thought Snowflake was frozen solid, but apparently she was wrong when she witnessed her stiffen even more. The realization came into Snowflake's eyes, and then she snapped into action.

"You did what?" she asked frantically.

Clarion looked up at her confused and a little nervous. "I t-told her Anona tried to kill me and she-"

Snowflake's eyes widened. "What? Why would you tell her that?"

"Well what else was I supposed to tell her?" Clarion asked defensively. "That 'Whoops! I fell into the water!'"

"No!" Snowflake said, becoming frustrated. "But you don't tell her Anona tried to kill you! You've been here for one day! Do you really think that's realistic?" Snowflake now arose from her seat and was standing over Clarion.

Clarion stood up to meet her, though Snowflake was a half a head taller than her.

"Well then what do you call it?" Clarion demanded. "She throws me in the water and leaves me there to die. What kind of scenario is that?"

Both of them were becoming red in the face with anger and frustration for one another.

"Oh, please," Snowflake scoffed. "You were in no way going to drown."

"Why? Because you and Anona were protecting me so well?"

They were practically screaming at each other now. Snowflake flinched and then threw her hands up in exasperation. Clarion crossed her arms and sat down with a thump. Snowflake opened her mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by a voice from the door.

"Girls," the voice reprimanded.

Clarion flinched. How much had Isa heard?

Snowflake's face flushed red from being caught yelling at the Princess and quickly took her seat. Clarion sat quietly while trying to slouch down as Isa came around from behind them and took her instructors seat.

"I think everyone in this Tree could take some lessons on how to get along."

Snowflake's face flushed even more, but when Clarion glanced up to Isa ashamedly, she noticed Isa was only looking at her. Clarion quickly looked down again, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Great.

"Now today," Isa continued, in a lighter voice, "We will be covering the basics of Winter." She glanced at Snowflake, who seemed bored already. "But don't worry," Isa said, with a knowing smile, "I promise, Snowflake, I'll make sure you'll learn something new."

Snowflake nodded lightly, but she seemed to still be reeling from being chastised by the Queen.

"Now, Clarion," Isa began, trying to get a smile out of her, but Clarion just wasn't feeling up to it. Isa sighed and continued.

The lesson was actually interesting, and Snowflake seemed as if the Queen was putting a whole new light on Winter for her. But Clarion suspected that was just to redeem herself.

About halfway through the lesson, while they were learning about all the different snowflakes, Clarion felt a poke in her arm. When she looked up at Isa, she noticed she had her back turned to the board where she was currently drawing a picture of something called a Star Snowflake. Clarion quickly glanced over at Snowflake, who seemed to be entranced by the Queen's drawing. Clarion was about to shake it off, telling herself her feelings were currently haywire and she must have imagined the poke, when her eyes flitted onto a scrap of paper in between her and Snowflake that she swore wasn't there before.

Warily, Clarion quietly slipped the paper off the table into her lap and read:

"You possess all the talents."

Clarion's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Glancing up once more to Isa, who was now drawing a Spiral Snowflake down, she shakily grabbed her quill and wrote on the scrap of paper:

"So?"

She slid the paper back over to Snowflake, bumping it into her arm. She felt Snowflake cool hands take it and slip it into her lap. There was an audible sigh that escaped from her lips. They both froze as Isa warily glanced back at them. They both smiled, making it seem as if their eyes never left her. Finally Isa shrugged and shook her head and went back to her drawings.

As soon as Isa's eyes left them, Snowflake began frantically writing down a response. This time, Clarion was prepared and had her hand open to accept the slip. As soon as the rough paper hit her hands, she quickly opened it and read the contents.

"Including Water Talent."

Clarion was beyond confused now. What was Snowflake talking about? It obviously had nothing to do with the lesson, so it must be about-

The realization hit her. She was telling her what she wanted to when Isa interrupted their fight. But she was still confused. Why did it matter if she had Water Talent?

Snowflake apparently caught Clarion's confused look. A look of exasperation crossed her face as she quickly took the paper from Clarion's hand and began writing again. Clarion's breath caught when she read what it said.

"Water Talents can't drown."

Clarion's heart started beating faster, and she felt blood flush to her face. What? That couldn't be true, could it? She had certainly felt like she was drowning yesterday. You can't feel like you're drowning and not drown, could you?

Clarion began physically shaking. Snowflake noticed and looked at her sadly. Then she turned her attention back to Isa.

Did she really accuse Anona of attempting to kill her when she was in no harms way? Clarion felt her face burning now. No wonder Isa acted as she did last night. Clarion was accusing Anona before knowing the facts. It was just a prank. A cruel one, but a prank none the less to merely scare her.

Clarion felt like hiding.

"Alright," Isa announced brightly, snapping Clarion out of her thoughts. Clarion quickly glanced at the board. Seven other snowflakes were now drawn too. Had Clarion really zoned out that long? She couldn't concentrate enough to read the names of these snowflakes, so she supposed she's just have to hope Isa would reteach them.

"I think we can be done for the morning," Isa continued, satisfied by how much they both paid attention. "Enjoy lunch. Snowflake, your escort will be waiting for you at the Tree's entrance." Snowflake's eyes lit up as she seemed to remember she was visiting Aquilo on the Mainland today. "And Clarion," Isa said. Clarion slowly lifted her to meet Isa's. "I'll meet you in your room."

Clarion nodded. She now felt ashamed for the way she had acted last night and was nervous to be with Isa one on one again.

Finally, Isa looked at the two fairies, both itching to leave the library to talk once again in private. "You are dismissed," she stated. She smirked as she watched both of them leap from their chairs and zoom towards the door.

As soon as they reached the other side of the door, Clarion broke down. Knowing Isa was likely to follow them soon, Snowflake quickly pulled her hand.

"Not here you don't," she said quietly. Her anger towards the Princess seemed to melt away.

Snowflake gently pulled the tearful Clarion up the hall and to the right. Quietly, she opened the door to their left and slipped them both inside.

"All you need right now is for Anona to just 'happen' to walk down the hall of the library right after your lesson lets out," Snowflake stated. "Although, you got lucky. The Queen let us out early. Otherwise you would have been a goner."

Clarion sniffed. She had taken a few deep breaths and seemed to be getting her emotions in check. After one more shuddering breath, Clarion shyly looked up to her rescuer.

"Thank you," she said softly, to which she earned a smile.

"I'm sorry, too, you know," Snowflake finally said. Clarion looked up at her confused.

"I," she stopped. She looked down with her face flushed. "I should have stopped you yesterday, it's just-"

"It's fine," Clarion interrupted. Snowflake looked at her bewildered. Clarion couldn't blame her. She was surprised at herself.

"You didn't know," she continued, once again surprising herself. But as she thought about the words, she realized they were true.

Suddenly, Snowflake wrapped her up in a hug. When they pulled back, they both smiled at each other. That's when Clarion caught her first glance of the room they were in.

The room was clean. That was Clarion's first impression, but then she realized the entire room was either crisp white or an icy blue. The bedspread look like it was as fluffy as a hill of snow. From the ceiling hung a chandelier made of glass icicles. The floor was sparkling the icy blue color, and the ceiling was shimmering white. Clarion's breath caught.

"Snowflake," she said, breathless, "Is this your room?" Clarion looked at Snowflake with excitement.

Snowflake seemed almost embarrassed that Clarion took such an interest in her room. Slowly she responded, "Yes."

"It's amazing," Clarion said in awe.

Snowflake shook her head in amusement. "I'm sure your's is just as amazing, if not more so," Snowflake responded.

"But your's is..." Clarion trailed off in wonder as she slowly began wandering around the room taking in everything.

Finally, when Clarion took in all the coolness of the room, she turned back to Snowflake who was looking at her amused. A small smile played on her lips.

"Mine's just roses," Clarion finally said.

"And rightly so," Snowflake said, her eyes lighting up. "The rose is the symbol of the fairy princess. I would be worried if it was anything else," she stated.

Clarion didn't know that. She smiled brightly at the new information. Her room now seemed more meaningful, since it was the symbol of who she was.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Snowflake asked. Clarion nodded eagerly. Sadly, her crepes from earlier that morning had already worn off.

"Where are we going?" Clarion asked intrigued. Since all the apprentices went to their own seasons for breakfast, she assumed the same would happen for lunch. She was excited at the thought of visiting the Winter Woods. Partially because she didn't get to the day before, and partially because she couldn't deny the hope to see Gale again. So Clarion was surprised when Snowflake answered differently.

"The dining room," Snowflake replied happily.

Clarion looked at her, obviously confused.

"The apprentices all eat lunch together prepared by Shimmer before our afternoon lessons."

Clarion froze. All the apprentices?

Realizing what was happening, Snowflake quickly calmed her down. "Anona doesn't do stuff quickly right after one another. She knows her limits with the Ministers and the Queen. No doubt the Queen filled them in on your side of the story." Clarion looked at her wide-eyed. "Not the attempted murder version. Just the throwing you in the water. She'll cool off for awhile. Plus, now you have me as a friend." Snowflake smiled trying to comfort her.

Clarion sighed. She guessed she couldn't hide from them forever.

"Come on," Snowflake said. She quickly grabbed Clarion's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Clarion could smell the dining room before they reached it.

Snowflake felt Clarion tense as they flew into the room. Three pairs of eyes met theirs. No one said a word as the two fairies sat down. Steaming plates of casserole sat before them. Everyone began digging in wordlessly.

When everyone finished, they all looked nervously at each other.

"So how was your guys' lessons this morning?" Clarion almost burst out. She would rather have small talk than awkward silence.

Luckily, everyone seemed to relax at the question. Redleaf gave them all a grueling description of the baby rabbit he helped to deliver that morning. Everyone cringed at the image he was putting into their minds, and Clarion was glad she had inquired after they were done eating.

"So you're an Animal Talent then?" Clarion inquired, hoping her question wasn't an obvious one.

But instead of scoffing, Redleaf beamed and proudly answered yes. Clarion felt as if she had accomplished something.

"Oh my gosh!" Snowflake finally exclaimed, jumping up. Everyone looked at her quizzically. "My escort is probably wondering where I am," she explained. "I'll see you guys later!" And then she was gone.

Clarion felt as if there was void beside her now. She felt unprotected and tried to look comfortable as she looked at the other apprentices warily.

"I should be getting to my afternoon lessons too, I suppose," Redleaf said, breaking the silence.

As he got up to leave, Anona looked up at him a playful smile playing on her lips. "Let us know if you deliver anything else interesting," she joked. It was the first Anona had spoken that entire lunch period, and Clarion was surprised it sounded genuinely nice. She decided it must of had something to do with Redleaf. They were the ones who joined up against her yesterday.

Redleaf smiled. "Of course," he replied. And with that, he fled the room.

Looking nervously at the two fairies remaining with him, Hyacinth shifted uncomfortably. "I-I should be going too," he said quickly, and before anyone could say anything, he quickly flitted from the room.

And then there were two.

Clarion glanced unsurely up at Anona. She found her studying Clarion. She looked as if she was trying to figure out what she was missing.

"Isa will be looking for me," Clarion ventured. Might as well get out of this awkward situation sooner rather than later.

"Right," Anona said, popping up. "And Augstin will be looking for me."

"Well then," Clarion said, standing slowly, "I guess I'll see you around." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, see you," Anona said slowly. Their eyes locked for a few moments, and then Clarion broke contact. She started flying away, when she heard, "Wait!"

Clarion turned around warily.

"I," Anona started, then shook her head and looked down, almost embarrassed. Finally she looked by up at Clarion. "Thank you," she said quietly, "for covering for us last night."

Clarion nodded and turned and fled.

She couldn't help the grin that slipped onto her face. It wasn't an "I'm sorry", Clarion noted, but it was close. Clarion didn't doubt they were still enemies, but she would take what she could get at this point.

When Clarion reached her room, Isa was already there waiting for her. Isa smiled as Clarion entered the room.

"Ready?" Isa asked.

Clarion nodded, still happy from her encounter with Anona. "Of course," she replied cheerfully.

"Then let's go," Isa said, giving her a warm smile. "There's something I want to show you."

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! More friends for Clarion!**_

_**So what'd'ya think? Worth the wait? (Probably not considering there was no Gale... I know. I feel your pain. It's the same kind of pain I had when I realized I would make the chapter way to long if I added Gale.) :( But, as I said before, it's already halfway written! So it should, excuse me, **_**will**_** be up soon. :)**_

_**And now it's explained. Why Isa didn't believe Clarion last night. I don't think Isa really expected Clarion to know that about Water Talents, she was just mad Clarion was claiming Anona tried to kill her without getting any facts.**_

_**And just so you guys know, Snow is completely correct when she said Anona would cool off for awhile. Hence, her thank you. How long until her next strike will be, you ask? About 5 chapters. :) (She won't do anything for the rest of Winter. I have more important things to write about... Like Ree and Gale!) :)**_

_**And what's up with Anona and Redleaf? ;)**_

_**So I'll see you guys**_** soon**_**! ;) And REVIEW! :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So here we are. This took a little longer than I thought, but you guys have to admit... This was a pretty fast update for me. And not only was it fast, it's also pretty long. You're welcome._**

**_So I hope everything that is explained in here makes sense. I tried to tell a story with it, so it wouldn't get too dry. But I need to get this concept in for several reasons... It will show up throughout the story, so you need to understand it at least a little bit :) (By the way, so you don't get confused, currently, there is no such thing as "Mainland Fairies". Every fairy lives in Pixie Hollow. That will make more sense later...)_**

**_So now enjoy your chapter of pure awesomeness ;)_**

* * *

Clarion followed Isa out of the Tree. It was a beautiful day in Pixie Hollow, and Clarion was intoxicated by the fresh air. The sun seemed to dance across her skin. She couldn't help but wish she could stay in this spot forever.

"Come, Clarion," Isa said warmly. "It isn't a far fly from here."

Isa led Clarion down and around the Tree in a spiral. Clarion gasped when they reached their destination.

In front of her was a shimmering waterfall, though, Clarion noticed, it wasn't water. Buckets upon buckets of the shimmering substance fell from the Tree to the pit below. The substance was so brilliantly bright, Clarion had to squint look at it properly. She realized this was the substance that made up Isa's dress.

"Pixie dust," Isa said softly behind Clarion. The voice made her jump, as she was lost in her thoughts. Clarion looked up to Isa in wonder and excitement. Isa motioned for Clarion to get closer to the pixie dust, and Clarion happily complied. There was something special about the dust that made Clarion want to stay there forever.

Clarion cautiously moved forward towards the shimmering pile in the pit. She felt Isa falling closely behind.

"Pixie dust is our life source," Isa continued when they got closer. "Without it, no fairy could fly, and eventually, if a fairy were deprived of pixie dust long enough, their light would go out."

Clarion looked at Isa solemnly. "Which means?"

"They will die," Isa said sadly.

Clarion breath caught. Die? All of the fairies' existence depended on this pile of shimmering dust? Clarion stared in wonder at it. She looked up at the the source from which all the pixie dust fell, and suddenly a question that made her stomach turn popped into her head.

"What if we run out?"

Clarion looked at Isa with a deep sense of worry in her eyes. Isa comfortingly smiled at her concern.

"Have faith, child," she said warmly. "Pixie dust shall never run out, so long the children of the Mainland believe in fairies."

Clarion put this together. So now their lives weren't, in fact, in the hands of the pixie dust, but of that of the children of the Mainland.

Isa smiled at the look of concentration on Clarion's face as she touched the pixie dust lightly and stared at it in her hands, like she was trying to figure it out. Isa beckoned her to follow as they went deeper into the Tree.

As Isa led Clarion through the Dustfall, Clarion was introduced to many Dust Talents. One, by the name of Dusty, showed Clarion all the inner workings of the waterfall of pixie dust (which Clarion learned was called the "Dustfall"). When Dusty was done, Isa continued to lead Clarion around the workshop. By the end of Isa's tour, Clarion felt as if she knew more about the Dustfall than the Dust Talents. Which was okay, Clarion decided, because it was actually all kind of interesting.

As they were leaving, though, Isa suddenly stopped Clarion. When Clarion looked up at her expectantly, Isa looked as if she were debating with herself.

" Isa?" Clarion asked confused. Isa sighed in defeat, and then she took Clarion's hands and looked into her eyes. Clarion felt her stomach flip-flop. She could tell from Isa's look that this was serious.

"Clarion," Isa said softly, "I need you not to say a word about this to anyone. What I'm about to tell you is highly confidential, understood?" Clarion nodded slowly, unsure what to expect.

"You asked me before what would happen if we ran out of pixie dust, and I replied that we won't, for the children of the Mainland believe." Clarion's stomach dropped. Were they going to run out of pixie dust? Was that the secret? She gulped and nodded for Isa to continue.

"Fairies can, however, die if their child, the one's whose laugh brought them to life, stops believing." Tears started forming in Clarion's eyes.

Isa forced a smile onto her face upon seeing this. "Clarion, calm down," Isa said warmly. "The Queen's child remembers and believes for a very long time." Clarion nodded sheepishly.

"But everyone else, however, is not so lucky," Isa said sadly. Why was Isa telling her this? Why did she have to keep quiet about it?

"Clarion," Isa said, becoming solemn, "Many of the Ministers have advised me against telling you this, but I believe you must understand what we're putting into action." Isa paused to let Clarion take this in. Then she continued.

"We have seventy-five fairy, and sparrow-man, volunteers to take to the Mainland and live there permanently. Twenty-five from each of Spring, Summer, and Fall. Aquilo is trying his best to recruit from Winter, but with their new Lord, they remain undecided."

Clarion tried to understand what Isa was telling her. "But what are the fairies on the Mainland for? What will they do?"

Isa smiled. "They will extend the lives of fairies as we know it."

Clarion looked at Isa stunned. The wind whipped past them both, as Clarion tried to process what Isa was telling her. "They're going to do what?" she finally asked, utterly lost.

"The life of a fairy is dependent on how long a child believes," Isa explained. "Therefore, we have no way to control a fairy's lifespan. But lately, the Ministers and I have noticed that, every now and then, a fairy comes whose talent doesn't light up quite so bright. Our theory is, they have a talent that's not part of the circle."

Isa let the information sit awhile. After a few seconds, Clarion realized what she was talking about.

"Like Shimmer," Clarion said, speaking her thoughts. "She's a Light Talent, but is more skilled at cooking."

Isa grinned, glad Clarion was understanding the concept she was putting before her. "Exactly. Shimmer's talent hardly lit up at her Initiation Ceremony, but we soon learned her talent at cooking is exceptional. There have been others like her. The Ministers and I keep track of each fairy or sparrow-man that arrive and have a lesser light. Most are able to find something else their talented at. Some are cooks, like Shimmer. Others are seamstresses or painters. We have a multitude of different singers, athletes, poets, and many other talents."

Clarion looked at Isa, interested. But even as she understood how a Light Talent could be exceptional at cooking, what Clarion didn't understand was how this related to the topic at hand. Confused, Clarion expressed her thoughts with Isa.

"A few, however, seem to not have found their talent, outside their Talent," Isa responded solemnly.

"That's awful," Clarion replied honestly. How would she feel if her Talent only lit up slightly at her Initiation and never found anything she could do? "But," Clarion started, still confused, "What does this have to do with the fairies going to the Mainland?"

"Three seasons ago, a sparrow-man by the name of Cormac began to fade," Isa said quietly, as if she hadn't heard Clarion's question. "It happened the day before Spring began. His lover, Ellery, promised she would find a way to cure him before she left for the Mainland."

Clarion began putting the pieces together. "Ellery was low light," she guessed. Suddenly, Clarion perked up. "Did she do it? Did she find a way to help Cormac?"

Isa was silent for awhile. "Hazel asked me to watch over Cormac, for she had to make the trip to the Mainland. I was glad to do it, for Cormac was kind spirit I knew the Tree would miss." Isa trailed off in her thoughts about the sad time, and Clarion patiently waited for Isa's mind to return to the present.

"A few days later, though, Cormac started becoming brighter again," Isa stated, coming back. Clarion looked at her, intrigued. "The other Ministers and I were bewildered. We had never witnessed a light glow again after it had faded. I sent message to Hazel right away, but it never reached her. Instead, the messenger had met Ellery on the way and turned back with her.

"Ellery burst into Cormac's room breathless. She looked very flustered, and she had a certain sparkle in her eyes. All she said to me and the Ministers that day was 'I did it.' We were bewildered, and tried to make sense of the events taking place. I attempted to question Ellery further, but she refused to talk. Sensing we should leave her alone with Cormac, we left her go for the night. But the next morning we couldn't ignore what had happened."

They became silent. The wind had calmed, and it seemed as if everything was still. Clarion was almost afraid to breathe, as it would disrupt the silence that had enveloped them. Eventually, however, Clarion couldn't stay silent any longer. Her voice cut through the silence.

"She changed it somehow," Clarion stated slowly, her eyes inching towards Isa's. When they were holding each other's gaze, Clarion went on. "She changed the life force."

Isa's green eyes watched Clarion carefully. Pursing her lips, she narrowed her eyes and bent down to look Clarion straight in the eye. Clarion's eyes widened as the queen took her in. Clarion shifted uncomfortably, when Isa finally spoke.

"No one can know," Isa whispered gently, resting her hands on Clarion's shoulders. Clarion began to visibly shake from the power of the information she now held. Stretching upright again, Isa continued, "It would be too big of a risk." Clarion nodded numbly. Why was Isa giving her all this information? She had been here for two days. How could Isa possibly trust her that much?

"So the fairies moving to the Mainland," Clarion began softly, "You think they're going to be able to do what Ellery did for the whole Tree."

Isa sighed and began leading Clarion back around the Tree. Quietly, she explained. "We've ran several tests. It seems these special low lights have particularly good ability to draw our life source from children. Belief. It doesn't affect anything, except giving fairies extra life. It's really quite extraordinary, but we're reluctant to send every Belief Fairy, as we like to call them, to the Mainland."

Confusion furrowed in Clarion's forehead. "Well why not?" she demanded.

"Some do not wish to go, Clarion."

Anger burned inside Clarion. She threw her hands up in frustration. Were these fairies selfish? How could Isa let them do this? Eventually, the resentment in her poured out.

"Why wouldn't they! Don't they know they're saving the fairy race? Don't they know that this is their true talent?" Clarion was almost in tears.

"Keep your voice down, Clarion," Isa reprimanded. Clarion flinched as Isa continued. "If they do not want to go, we must respect that." As Clarion was about to protest, Isa cut her off. "There are drawbacks. For one, a Belief Fairy would have to live full time on the Mainland. They would have to leave everything behind." Clarion slumped hearing this. She listened as Isa continued. "Also, we've found it's impossible to transfer this life source to any place, except the Tree."

Clarion looked at Isa confused. "But what does that have-"

"They can't transfer power to themselves," Isa cut her off, sadly.

Clarion sat there stunned. By this time they were in the Main Hallow, and Isa's words echoed back to her. They would have to spend their lives saving every other fairy besides themselves? Suddenly, Clarion wasn't sure if she would go if she were a Belief Fairy. She would have to give up everything, including her life.

Sensing the Princess's distress, Isa gently pulled Clarion in for a hug. They sat there for awhile, and finally, Isa pulled her back. Clarion's eyes were red and swollen from crying. Isa softly wiped the wetness from Clarion's cheeks and smiled. Clarion flashed a smile back, and Isa stood.

"Let's have dinner together, just me and you," she said warmly. Clarion nodded eagerly, but then stopped short.

Uncomfortably, Clarion shifted. "When does Snowflake get back?" She knew her friend would be disappointed if she wasn't there to hear all about her day on the Mainland.

Isa smiled. "Not until this evening. You're free." Clarion shot Isa a grateful smile for understanding. "Now come along. There's this great restaurant in Spring that I think you'll love."

When they were seated in Garden Springs (where garden salads and spring water were the specialties), Clarion noticed every customers' eyes were on the pair of them.

Uncomfortable, Clarion finally looked at Isa and asked, "Do you go out a lot?"

Isa, who seemed to not notice anything amiss, had her head buried in her menu. Distractedly, she responded, "On occasion, why do you ask?" Isa glanced up at Clarion and followed her eyes. Chuckling, she leaned forward and said quietly, "They're just surprised we're normal. Business owners love it when we eat at their place. It always results in fairies clawing to get into their doors."

Clarion looked around again, in awe of the amount of eyes on her. Quickly, she picked up her menu and hid her face. Isa smirked in amusement.

"Now, I can never decide between the garden salad or the blossom soup," Isa said, continuing to debate in her menu.

Clarion ended up getting the garden salad upon Isa's insisting. "You can't come to a restaurant named after their garden salad and not get one," Isa had pointed out. When Clarion responded that Isa was planning on getting blossom soup instead of the garden salad, Isa merely said she had already had the garden salad before.

In the end, Clarion was happy with her salad, though. She'd realized there was a very good reason the restaurant was named after it.

"So," Isa said finally, as they were finishing their meal. "I've noticed you and Snowflake seemed to have gotten quite close after I caught you about ready to strangle each other this morning." Clarion bowed her head sheepishly remembering her fight.

"Yeah, we worked it out," Clarion said shyly.

Isa stayed quiet for a minute, as if she were trying to piece something together. "I'm glad," she finally said. "The fight looked serious. I didn't catch what either of you were saying, but..." Isa trailed off, hoping Clarion would fill in.

Clarion felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she thought of the reason behind the fight, so instead of continuing, she quickly moved on. "Well, I think it's safe to say we're officially friends now. One done, three to go, right?" And we both know who the last of the three is going to be, she added silently in her head.

Isa smiled in amusement at Clarion's awful attempt to cover up the subject of their fight. After thinking for a moment, she finally decided she wouldn't pursue for answers. They had worked it out, and that was what was important.

"So, have you made any other friends?" Isa asked curiously.

"Actually," Clarion said slowly, "I have."

Isa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Who?"

Clarion felt her face flush as she admitted to befriending the cook. She wasn't sure if she liked Isa knowing who she was friends with or not.

When Clarion finished, Isa quickly gave her opinion.

"Well that's wonderful, Clarion! It's always nice to a multitude of different friends, and I'm happy you're able to make friends." Clarion ducked her head flustered at the queen's approval.

Looking outside, Isa gasped. "Oh my, look how late it is. It's nearly sunset. I need to return to the tree for my meeting. We're still trying to figure out the Belief Fairy situation."

Clarion looked outside too and noticed a river in the distance, with pure white as it's background. "Isa," Clarion said suddenly, as Isa was leaving money to pay the bill, "Is that the same river I fell into yesterday?"

"Well, since you fell in near Winter, yes, that is the same river." Isa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why ever do you want to know?"

Clarion shook her head and responded, "Just curious." After a pause, she decided to continue. "There was a bridge, where I fell. How long of a fly would it be from here?"

"Well, the Fall bridge is down quite a ways, but there's a bridge just down the other way from Spring to Winter." Clarion's eyes lit up when she said this. "Clarion, you're making no sense," Isa said laughing. "What is this all about?"

"Yesterday I thought the perfect place to watch a sunset would be on a bridge." Clarion grinned at Isa, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you want to be cliché, go ahead," Isa said, smiling at her. "But be back by at least an hour after the sunset."

Clarion couldn't help the huge grin that overtook her face as she squeezed Isa into a hug. "I will! Thank you!" And she raced out the door.

Isa was right. The bridge was a short fly down the river from the restaurant, and it was even shorter considering she was a fast flyer.

When Clarion reached the bridge, she quickly took a glance around. She noted, with approval, the bridge wasn't near anywhere. It seemed almost deserted, which was perfect for Clarion.

She softly landed a good ten steps away from the bridge. The sprouting green grass rubbed against the tops of her feet, and she giggled. Gently, she peeled off both of her slippers. She sighed at the feeling of the grass beneath her feet. Clarion decided then that she would come outside everyday after lessons. It seemed almost cruel to coop her up inside all day when this was beckoning her.

Slowly, Clarion walked over to the bridge. With every step she took, she would squish her toes so the grass would wrap around them and the mud would gather between her toes. She found the ground was cooler with every step she took, though she wasn't sure if the cause was the river or Winter.

Cautiously, she stepped up onto the bridge. Clarion loved the feeling of the rough bark against her feet, for it was such a contrast from the soft, slick ground she was just walking on. She continued down the bridge, leaving a muddy footprint with each step. Looking quickly to the right, she smiled when she observed the sunset wouldn't take place for a few more minutes. She had time.

Cautiously, she inched closer and closer to the Winter border. Slowly she reach up her hand to touch the falling snow. She shivered at the coolness of the air that was merely inches away. With her arm still reaching towards Winter, she continued to walk down the bridge.

Her nose was the first part of her face to hit the border. It wrinkled in surprise of the lack of heat. Slowly, Clarion began to envelop her whole body into the coolness. When she was surrounded by the floating snow, a grin broke out on her face. She began shivering, but couldn't have cared less. Holding out her arms, she tilted her head back to catch some snow in her mouth. Suddenly, a voice broke out in the silence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The voice caught Clarion off guard. She jumped, and her footing on the bridge slipped out from underneath her. With a loud thud, her body hit the bridge and began, once again, plunging for the water.

Closing her eyes and waiting for the impact, Clarion instead found herself being held up by an unknown force. Strong hands held her forearm and kept her from falling into the rapids below. Slowly, Clarion felt herself being pulled up by the hand.

When she finally was safely back on the bridge, she looked up to thank her rescuer. Surprised, she quickly realized her savior was Gale.

They looked into each others' eyes for awhile, when Clarion finally noticed she should say something.

"T-thank you" was all she could manage, for she noticed she was now shivering violently. Quickly noticing her discomfort in his season, the sparrow man quickly moved her into the warmth. The sun immediately warmed Clarion, and she ceased to shiver.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Gale said, but he couldn't seem to keep the laughter from coming into his voice.

Noting he was trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile, Clarion rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's sincere." She stood up, smoothing out her skirt.

Gale protested, standing up to tower over her small frame. "It is!" But his laughter that erupted after he said it didn't make it seem any more believable.

When he was done, Clarion stood there staring at him with her arms crossed. Who was he to laugh at her? He was the one who scared her. But then, rethinking the situation, she had to admit it might have been a little funny.

Gale looked at her with a lopsided grin. Slowly, her wall melted away, and a small smirk began to form on her face.

"I knew it!" Gale exclaimed excitedly. "You do have a sense of humor! And here I was starting to think you were some stuck up princess."

Clarion froze at his words. He knew? How could he know? She hadn't even told him her real name. Thinking it over, though, she realized her alias wasn't that far from her real  
name. But still, the fact he knew she was the princess was a little discerning. Maybe that was the only reason he was nice to her.

"Hey. Pixie Hollow to Ree. You there?" Gale's voice cut into Clarion's thoughts.

He called her "Ree". Would he do that if he knew her real name?

"Oh, yeah," Clarion responded despondently.

"Good," Gale perked up. "Now, we're going to watch the sunset together." Clarion looked at him surprised. He shrugged and continued. "I never have anyone to watch it with, and you came here by yourself at almost the exact time of the sunset. Call it what you want, but you wanted to be here tonight." He smiled triumphantly and sat with a thud in the fluffy snow beneath come.

"I came to watch the sunset, yes, but not with you," Clarion said defensively.

Gale feigned hurt. "Ouch, Ree. No need to crush my heart."

Clarion rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You were at the Fall bridge yesterday," she pointed out.

"True," Gale said, apparently healed, "But I enjoy a change of scenery every now and then." Clarion still looked unsure as she looked down at Gale sitting on the bridge. She quickly glanced to the right and realized the sunset was about to start. "Come on, Ree," Gale pleaded. "You don't have another emergency in the garden that you have to attend, do you?"

Giving up, Clarion reluctantly sat down on her side of the bridge. "Why would you say that?"

Gale shrugged, watching the sunset. "Your dress. I assumed you're a garden fairy. Am I right?" With his question, he turned and looked at Clarion curiously. His cool blue eyes met Clarion's and she felt her stomach flip-flop.

Realizing she hadn't answered yet, she cleared her throat and responded, "Yes." It wasn't technically lying. Just like Ree was technically her name.

Gale just grinned at the fact he was right and turned to watch the sun lowering even further down into the sky. After a few minutes of silence, Clarion quietly spoke.

"And you?"

Gale turned to her, confused. "What about me?"

Clarion couldn't help the giggle that escaped. She swore she saw Gale's eyes sparkle when she laughed, but it must have been the reflection of a snowflake in his eye.

"Your talent," she stated. "You know," she said, playfully jabbing him in the side with her finger (to which she earned a smile that made her insides flutter). "The topic we were just talking about." When he didn't seem to register, she continued. "You're talent?"

Realizing what she was asking, he quickly responded. "Frost." She looked at him curiously, but he remained true to his answer. Finally, she shrugged and turned back to the sunset, which was just ending. She sighed at the peaceful ending she had had to end the day.

"Ree?" Gale suddenly said, turning towards her as the world became darker. Clarion returned his gaze with her wide eyes. "Did you really try to avoid me today?"

Clarion sat there uncomfortably. She shifted and realized how much this answer would mean. Finally, she responded quietly.

"No."

Relief washed across Gale's face. "Then you wouldn't mind meeting me here tomorrow, once more for the sunset." He stood up and began brushing off snow. Looking down at her, she noticed his eyes were lit up. "I really would enjoy the company. I can't say I have too many friends who would sit here with me like you do."

"Well, I don't know," she said slowly, wanting to tease him. "You might want another change in scenery." She grinned at him playfully, to which he reciprocated.

"Trust me," he said softly. "The scenery is just fine here."

Heat crept into Clarion's face as she looked at Gale, whose eyes never left her. Thankful for the dark that she hoped hid the redness in her face, she quickly stood up.

"So will you come?" Gale asked hopeful.

Clarion was silent for awhile. "I think," she said slowly, "I could manage that." Gale's face lit up. "But now I have to go."

Gale chuckled as she left, and yelled after her, "See you tomorrow, Ree!"

Clarion was an unfortunate victim of the blush that refused to leave her cheeks.

* * *

**_A/N: Soooo? Whatcha think? Am I onto the right track? Message me if you don't understand the Belief Fairy concept... (Honestly, I had the main idea of it down, but I winged the rest, so I won't be surprised if you don't understand it...)_**

**_And we had some very cute Milarion (did I spell that right?) flirting going on. I'm sorry if it seems rushed for their relationship, but I couldn't resist. They're just so cute! (But you know what I just realized. I can't call it Milarion because it's Ree and Gale... I'm going to start my on fandom of Rale. Who's with me?)_**

**_You guys don't understand how many times I caught myself almost typing Milori, though. It was hard._**

**_So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I gave up my nap for this, so you better have!_**

**_So, since I gave up my nap, you guys can give up five seconds to write me a review, right? ;) (Each one will make my sacrifice more bearable...) ;)_**


End file.
